Daisuki
by Tsubasa8
Summary: After bringing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome back to the village after an attack with an unknown youkai, Sango finds that when they wake up, they begin to act strangely attracted to her. [COMPLETE]
1. Part 1: The Problem

Me: Okay, so I came up with this idea when I was reading one of those "everyone loves whoever" fanfics. So because Sango is my favourite character and I thought it would be fun to tease her… I did this! Heh heh heh… I hope that doesn't sound too evil. Though I would have liked to try and include _everyone_, I didn't – only Inu-tachi. Sorry, I am sad.

By the way, this fanfic is going to be divided up into two sections; namely the problem and the solution.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 1: The Problem

Everyone was trudging their way up the mountain, yet again searching for a Shikon shard Kagome sensed.

"Are you sure there's a shard up here, Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced back at the reincarnated Miko.

"Mm," Kagome nodded.

"If we have to travel so high upwards, this youkai in possession of it must be able to fly," Miroku pointed out.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Shippo asked Miroku.

Miroku replied, "Apparently not."

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha retorted at the two.

Sango decided to change the subject. "It would be easier to see if it wasn't for all this fog."

"I agree," Kagome said. "We have to be extra careful because of – ah!" Something struck the back of Kagome's neck. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango whirled around.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha scampered over to reach her. Just before he made it however, whatever got Kagome also got him. Inuyasha grunted, his body hitting the floor.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried.

"Sango," Miroku warned, "be careful, there's something – ungh!"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango saw Miroku fall before her. Kirara transformed, ready for any necessary battling. "Shippo, over here!" Sango put her back to the side of the mountain and held Hiraikotsu before her. Shippo ran over to Sango and hid behind her, Kirara standing before both of them. "Kirara, wait for it to attack." Kirara growled in agreement with her.

They waited patiently in silence for their adversary to strike. The air was calm, but their nerves were on alert. Soon enough, they heard a gust cut through the atmosphere. It was headed straight for them. Kirara leapt to the side while Sango blocked the assault with Hiraikotsu. Quickly, she pulled out her katana and threw it at the source of the attack. She heard it hit something, and the sword fell to the ground.

"Did I get it?" Sango looked ahead into the fog.

"I hope so," Shippo muttered from behind her.

Sango stepped forward cautiously, until she saw what appeared to be a large blue insect. Its inky liquids spilt out, including from the needle positioned squarely on the youkai's face. Sango assumed that was what hit the others. Being impaled on her katana, Sango picked the sword up with youkai and all. "What youkai is this?" Sango examined the lifeless body.

"Hey, wake up!"

Sango turned around when she heard Shippo's voice. He was crouched over Kagome and the others. "Sango, they aren't waking up!"

She lifted up her katana. 'Is it because of this blue liquid? In any case, if I have the youkai I may be able to get an antidote.' She walked over to the others and picked Kagome up. Carefully, she placed her on Kirara's back. "Shippo, do you think you can carry the others?"

"Oh – sure! But, where are we going?"

"Back to Kaede's village; we have to treat the others for whatever it is that's taken over their bodies."

- - -

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku laid inside of Kaede's home, still not awake from the youkai's toxins as of yet.

"So you say this youkai is the cause of their condition?" Kaede examined the bug still speared through Sango's katana.

"Mm…" Sango nodded. "But what I don't understand is – what type of youkai is it? In all my years experience as a taiji-ya, I've never come across anything like it."

"Hm… neither have I," Kaede commented. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see if what we've done for them is enough."

"I hope they wake up soon," Shippo lamented sadly, hunched over Kagome.

"Yeah," Sango murmured. "Me too, Shippo."

- - -

Sango was gathering up fresh water in the basin by the river. She was still trying to figure out where that youkai could have come from. 'I wonder if I should go back to the place where we found it. The others should be fine while I'm gone.'

"So, here you are."

Sango spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Houshi-sama!"

Miroku smiled at her. "Glad to see me?"

"I'm more relieved than anything," Sango said as she stood up. "Are you alright? What did that youkai do to you?"

"I'm not sure. I feel fine," Miroku responded. "It probably just knocked me out. Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are all right as well."

Sango sighed with relief. "That's good." She turned around to pick up the basin. "Let me just get this and we can head back."

"So soon?" Miroku came up behind Sango. "Don't you want to stay just a little while longer?"

"Eh?" Sango turned to see Miroku in close proximity of her.

He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on the ground. Leaning in, he whispered, "You know… just some quality time between the two of us?"

Sango started to blush. "N-no, I really think we should go back now." She made to pick up the wooden basin full of water.

"Just for a couple of minutes." Miroku brought his other arm around Sango.

She turned to look at him. "Houshi-sama, wha- " Sango froze when she saw Miroku's face in close proximity of hers.

"Sango, I care for you very deeply." Miroku's eyes were distinct as he spoke.

Sango's face flushed red. "H-Houshi-sama, what are you – " Miroku moved closer to her, eyes closed, ready to seal her lips with a kiss. Upon instinct, she shouted, "Iiya!" and cuffed him across the face. Miroku fell over backwards, and Sango took this chance to pick up the basin and run.

Sango ran back to the village, her mind racing. 'What in the world was that? What's wrong with Houshi-sama?' She began to slow down into a walk, taking the time to catch her breath. 'I wonder if he's going to come looking for me now.'

"Hey, Sango."

Sango tensed, worrying for a second that it was Miroku again. This voice however came from up above. She looked up into the branches. Instead she discovered it to be Inuyasha who found her.

He jumped down from the tree branch he was crouched on. "What happened? I saw you running through the forest and decided to catch up with you."

"Oh…" she breathed. "I don't know… it was Houshi-sama."

"Keh! Being his lecherous self again, huh?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Well… yes, but… it was different from before."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he folded his arms.

"He was… coming off more aggressively seductive."

"Huh!?" This confused Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

"Sorry; never mind." Sango dismissed the conversation. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this." In a lighthearted manner, she added, "Maybe there's something wrong with me."

Inuyasha stared at her. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Eh?" Sango faced the hanyou.

"It's just Miroku. He tends to rub you the wrong way, doesn't he?"

"In a manner of speaking," Sango muttered. "That's not all the time though. Other times…" Sango's cheeks went pink, "he's alright."

Inuyasha watched her again with unwavering eyes. "Maybe you just need someone else to fully bring out the best in you."

"Eh?" This statement confused Sango. "Someone else?"

"Mm…" Inuyasha took a step towards Sango.

This situation began to make Sango feel uneasy. "Inuyasha, what are - "

"Can I be that person?" he interrupted her.

"Huh? What!?" She stepped back away from him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!?"

He clasped her palm in both of his hands. "I want to be closer to you, Sango," he said softly.

"But – what about Kagome-chan?" She tried to pull back from him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan!"

Inuyasha looked at her with limpid eyes. "Kagome… she reminds me too much of Kikyou. I think it's better to start with someone completely new… and different."

"Inuyasha!" Sango was horrified as she saw Inuyasha bring his lips closer to her hand. "Inuyasha, stop it!" She smashed the water-filled basin she was still carrying over his head.

"Ehrgh!" Inuyasha stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Taking one last glance at his fallen body, Sango took off again. 'What in the world is going on here?'

She soon caught sight of Kaede's home in the distance. As soon as she was able, she rushed inside and leant against the wall, panting heavily. 'Something is wrong here…'

"Sango-chan?"

"Ewah!" Sango felt her heart jump in her chest as she slammed her back against the wall.

Kagome was sitting by the fire fixing up some food when she saw Sango dash in suddenly. She blinked at her. "Sango-chan, are you okay?"

"Uh… ye – no!" she replied forcefully, taking Kagome by surprise. "Sorry, it's just that – well, have you noticed Houshi-sama and Inuyasha acting oddly lately?"

"Oddly?" Kagome echoed. "What do you mean?"

"Uh… no, nothing." She sat by the wall on the other side of the cabin, eyeing the door restlessly.

Kagome picked up on Sango's behaviour. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"No, nothing." She decided to change the direction of the conversation. "What about you? Are you alright after that youkai attacked you?"

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled at her. "Just a little mark here," Kagome pointed to her neck. "I don't know what happened after it attacked, but thanks for bringing us back and taking care of us Sango-chan."

"Oh, that was no big deal."

"Still, thank you."

"Mm…" That's when it hit her – the youkai! That blue liquid it injected into them must be what was causing Miroku and Inuyasha's unorthodox behaviour. This proposition triggered something in Sango's mind. Her eyes darted to Kagome who was busy stirring the stew she was making. Worry came over her as she watched the other girl. 'If the toxin did that to Houshi-sama and Inuyasha, then…'

"Sango-chan?"

Startled, Sango straightened up to be on guard. "Yes?"

"Do you want to try the stew for me?" Kagome ladled out a portion onto a dish and held it out to her.

"Oh, um… sure…" Sango cautiously took the dish from her. She took a sip.

"How is it?"

"Good!" Sango perked up. "Nothing less from you, Kagome-chan," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Mmm."

Kagome sighed. "If only Inuyasha ever liked anything I made."

"He's just a little too honest." Sango tried to cheer her friend up.

"A little may be putting it mildly," Kagome retorted looking doleful. "He never says anything nice about what I make. Not like you or the others."

Sango tilted her head to look at her. "Don't worry about it. Inuyasha may be inconsiderate at times, but he's nice in other ways – right?"

A small smile made its way to Kagome's face. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Sango-chan."

Sango smiled. "It's nice to see you when you're happy."

Kagome appreciated her friend's words. Taking a closer look at Sango, Kagome noticed something. "Sango-chan, why are your clothes so wet?"

"Eh?" Sango glanced down at herself. With everything that's been going on, she didn't realize that the water from the basin had splashed all over her. "Oh… it must have been when I was gathering water."

"And you made such a mess doing that?" Kagome said in a tone of disbelief.

Sango shifted her eyes to the side. "I was surprised by something…"

"By what?" Kagome insisted that Sango explain further.

"Er…" Sango wasn't sure if she should tell Kagome or not. She felt it would be embarrassing to say that Miroku and Inuyasha have become completely smitten with her, even if it was only due to the youkai's injections. Plus, how would Kagome feel about Inuyasha being in that condition? Sango shook her head. "Mm… it was nothing."

Kagome was still unsatisfied with this answer. She decided though that if she continued asking Sango it would be a lost cause, so she just sighed. "Well, you should still change your clothes. Those are soaking wet. You wouldn't want to catch a cold."

Sango agreed and chose to change into her taiji-ya uniform for now. She handed her damp clothes to Kagome so she could hang them by the fire to dry. As she dressed, Sango thought, 'Well, at least Kagome-chan isn't acting any different. Still, what to do about the others…?'

While she was deep in her thoughts, Sango became unaware of Kagome watching her with condoling eyes. She crept up behind her just before Sango could start hooking up the front of her uniform.

Surprised, Sango blinked when she felt Kagome's weight fall against her back. She dropped her hands onto the floor before she could lose her balance. Kagome hugged her from behind, her arms encircled around Sango's neck.

"Kagome-chan, what – " Sango started, but Kagome began talking before she could finish.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered softly. "I worry sometimes about you, you know?"

Sango took a moment to take this in. "Kagome-chan…"

Kagome pressed herself closer to Sango. "Sometimes it seems like you try to handle everything by yourself. Especially…" Kagome hesitated "… when it comes to Kohaku-kun." She felt Sango flinch slightly at this. Kagome held onto her. "I just don't want you carrying so much on your shoulders. We're here to help you after all."

Sango tilted her head downwards. "I know, Kagome-chan," she murmured. "I'm sorry that I make you worry so much about me. Thank you for your concern."

Hearing this, Kagome buried her face in Sango's warm neck, Sango placing her hands on Kagome's arms for comfort. Slowly, Kagome's hand wandered to the undone toggle part of Sango's taiji-ya uniform. She fingered it, and rose up from behind Sango. Instead she came around and sat in front of her.

Her features still soft, she asked Sango, "Do you mind if I do this up for you?"

"Mm…" Sango shook her head.

Kagome took her time looping it together, Sango watching her. When Kagome finished, she let her hands linger there. She looked up at Sango, her clear eyes making contact with hers. Kagome parted her lips as if to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she drew closer to her.

This got Sango's attention. 'Wha-what's going on?' Taking note of Kagome's increasing desire to bring her face closer to her own, a thought raced through Sango's mind. 'No… it's the youkai's toxin! That's what's doing this to her!' Sango scrambled back quickly away from her. Kagome's face just as quickly donned a disappointed expression.

"Sango-chan…"

The sadness Sango detected in Kagome's voice stung her. She gritted her teeth and grabbed Hiraikotsu. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan!" she shouted as she ran out the door.

She ran past Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara as she came outside. They were about to go in when Sango dashed out.

"Sango, where are you going?" Shippo cried as he saw her.

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around. Determination was etched into her face.

"Sango?" Shippo said unsurely.

"What is the matter?" Kaede asked her.

Sango thrust Hiraikotsu into the ground, allowing it to stand freely. She undid the ribbon in her hair and dropped it to land in Shippo's hands. Sango began retying it into a ponytail as she said, "I'm going back to the mountain where we found the youkai."

"What?" Shippo was surprised by this. "Why?"

"I have suspicions," Sango retorted as she pulled Hiraikotsu out. "Come on, Kirara."

"Wait, what about the others?" Shippo brought up.

Sango clenched her fist. "The others aren't in any condition to go."

"Bu-" Shippo was about to start up again until Kaede stopped him. Shippo looked back to see the Miko shake her head.

"Watch the others while I'm gone." Sango pulled out her katana. It was standing beside the door, youkai still pierced through it. "Let's go, Kirara."

Complying, Kirara mewed and transformed with a blaze of fire swirling round. Once she was in her larger state, Sango climbed aboard. "I'll be back," she told Shippo and Kaede before riding off.

"Be careful!" Shippo shouted, watching the pair fly off.

Sango looked down at the insect on her katana, the blue liquid now dried up. She frowned at the sight. 'Whatever is the cause of this…' Sango looked up ahead. "I'll find it." Kirara flew onwards with Sango, over the village, over the forest… and over Miroku and Inuyasha, whom were busy bickering on the subject of who would get Sango.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Weird… originally I was going to make this more humourous, but it seemed to evolve into something more dramatic. Maybe one day I'll do a remake and include more characters too. Yes, that would be fun…

Anyways, for the second-half, I want to know who you readers would like to see with Sango in the end – note that I said **_seen_** with, not necessarily end up with as a couple or anything. Thanks for your input!


	2. Part 2: The Solution

Me: Aw, Flaming Soul, why didn't I think of that? Okay, I'll put a situation like that somewhere in here…

This is the second half of the fic, and then it's over. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Part 2: The Solution

Kirara and Sango flew up the side of the mountain, taking the risk of being blind-sided in order to get to their destination faster. On the way, they came across various youkai the likes of which Sango had never seen before. Some would look familiar, yet not precisely fit her knowledge of youkai. They also came off as being particularly more dangerous than the usual run-of-the-mill youkai.

When they reached the top, the area was still surrounded in fog. Sango dismounted Kirara and stepped towards the center of the mountaintop, Kirara following suit. Making their way slowly, Sango began hearing a peculiar noise. It sounded like… bubbling? As the sound got louder, the outline of some figures came into view. The fog seemed to dissipate as they got closer, and now their surroundings could clearly be seen.

All around them were youkai remains, and in the middle of it all was a large pot. Whatever was being boiled inside smelled horrible. Somewhat reluctantly, Sango approached the pot and looked inside. Her assumption was correct, as she saw various pieces of youkai being simmered together.

Sango grimaced. "Who would do something like this?"

"Someone like me!" a voice rang out across the mountaintop.

Sango jumped back at the voice, Kirara lowering her head and growling warningly.

A figure wobbled into view. Sango squinted to make out who it was. Out of the fog came a young person who looked slightly older than her. He looked pretty ordinary, wearing village clothes and all. Sango knew better though and continued to keep her guard up.

"I'm surprised you made it all the way up here," the boy said casually. "What is it you want?"

Sango frowned and thrust her katana out at him. "I want the antidote to this youkai's toxins."

"Ah! Love-bug!" the boy's eyes widened with surprise. "You killed him!?"

"Of course I did!" Sango snapped indignantly. "It attacked my friends and I – uh – did you just call it 'Love-bug'?

"Yes!" the boy retorted. He then paused for a moment, and then smirked. "You must know why if you came here for an antidote."

Sango was taken aback by this comment.

"So all your friends came after you, huh?" the boy continued to jeer. "I wish I had seen that – must have been quite the sight."

He started getting on Sango's nerves. "Grr… look, you!"

"It's not, 'you' – it's Mikisa."

"Fine, then – Mikisa, are you going to give me the antidote or not?"

Mikisa shrugged. "You see, the problem is that I never came up with any antidotes."

"Then make one now!"

"Why should I? You come barging up here and start demanding stuff from me, after killing off one of my creations."

"Which reminds me; why would you do something like this?"

"Humph…" Mikisa smirked. "It's just a hobby of mine. I come up here whenever I can to make youkai out of parts I find lying around."

"But why?"

Mikisa's face became downcast. "Hmph… I was never good at making friends. That's why I make youkai as pals of mine. Since they're my creations, they don't hurt me. It's all thanks to the help of my special utensil."

"Special utensil?"

"This," Mikisa held up a large wooden spoon in front of him, "is my special utensil."

Sango examined the spoon. It was special alright – because embedded in it was a Shikon shard. "You have to stop this."

"What? Why should I?" the man pulled the spoon in close to him.

"Because what will happen if these youkai you make get out of control? They could go down and hurt innocent people!"

"It wouldn't happen because they're my creations!" he shouted back at Sango.

"You don't know that for sure! What if they decide to join the other youkai?"

"Go away!" Mikisa started heading back to wherever it was he came from.

Before he could leave, Sango ran up and grabbed his arm. "No, I want the antidote for my friends!"

"I told you to leave!" Mikisa turned around angrily, a horde of youkai suddenly appearing behind him.

Sango let go of him and stepped back, Kirara bounding up to help defend her. Sango eyed the youkai as they gathered round. "Listen, just because you don't have friends up to now doesn't mean that you should stop trying and make artificial ones!"

"What do you know?" Mikisa spat. "You have friends!" At that, one of the reproduced youkai lunged at Sango and Kirara. Kirara leaped at it as Sango blocked the assault of another youkai coming at her from the side.

"I know because I was alone before too!" she shouted, pushing the youkai back.

"Huh?" Mikisa directed his agitated eyes at her.

"Everything I knew – everyone I knew including my family was taken away from me!" Sango swung Hiraikotsu out. "You say you have no friends, but that means that you still have family. At least you still have them to care about you!"

Mikisa started at Sango. He lowered his head and moved his arm across, signaling for the youkai to back off. The youkai slowly began to disappear back into the fog from whence they came. Mikisa walked up to Sango and said monotone, "I'll make your antidote."

Sango nodded. "One more thing though. May I have that Shikon shard embedded in your spoon? My friends and I are collecting them to defeat Naraku."

"Naraku?" Mikisa repeated the familiar name. "Well, if that's the case… then sure, you can have it. It's not like I'll need it anymore. On one condition, though."

"What is it?"

Mikisa pointed at himself. "Can I have a kiss?"

BONK!

"OW!" Mikisa tended to his bumped head. "Is that any way to treat someone who's doing you a favour?"

"That's a ridiculous condition!" Sango shouted, flustered.

"No, it's not! I've never kissed a girl before!"

"And I've never kissed a boy before!"

"Then it'll be good for the both of us!" Mikisa grinned.

"Mi-ki-saaaa…" Sango voiced threateningly.

"Okay, okay," Mikisa put his hands up in defense. "Then…' he said sheepishly, "will you be my friend?"

Sango blinked at him. "You don't have to ask me that. I would be your friend nonetheless."

Mikisa smiled. "Oh, by the way, I didn't find out your name."

"It's Sango."

"Wow, such a pretty name…" Mikisa went all sparkly-eyed.

"Uh…"

"I think this calls for a hug!" Mikisa lunged at her but she side-stepped out of the way so he landed flat on his face.

"I've been though enough harassment already today thank you very much," Sango muttered. "So what about that antidote?"

Mikisa lifted his face up from the ground. "Ugh… o-okay…"

Sango and Kirara watched as Mikisa went about gathering up carefully inspected youkai remains. He picked up a few extra items on the way and tossed it all into the great boiling pot.

"You're making a youkai as the antidote?" Sango found this solution to be rather unreliable.

"Don't worry. One more won't hurt," Mikisa assured her.

Sango was still dubious of the idea, but seeing as how she needed a cure for the others and Mikisa was sure this was fine, she decided she would have to go along with it.

Mikisa dipped his Shikon-embedded spoon into the pot and began stirring. Slowly the components inside began to melt together and light shone out of the pot. In a dazzling array of lights, a small youkai similar to the 'Love-bug' came out, but this one was yellow in colour instead of blue.

"Alright!" Mikisa clapped his hands together. "Sister to Love-bug, I name thee… Split-sect!"

"Split-sect?" Sango raised an eyebrow at this dubbed name.

"Well, what would you call her?" Mikisa asked her pretentiously.

"I don't know."

"Then it's 'Spit-sect!" Mikisa grinned triumphantly. He picked up a piece of thread from inside his clothes and tied it around 'Spit-sect', handing the other end to Sango. "Here you go."

"Is this really necessary?" Sango started at the thread.

"Well, in case she decides to fly away."

"Fly away?" Sango thought the youkai would simply follow her back to administer the antidote.

"Okay, all you have to do is get Split-sect to sting your friends and they'll be cured. It's as simple as that. Oh, and don't forget this." Mikisa gave Sango his spoon.

"Thanks." Sango took out her now youkai-free katana out and dug the Shikon shard out of the spoon, handing the utensil back to Mikisa. "You can keep that as a memento."

Mikisa smiled. "Thank you, Sango. I hope you and Kirara have a safe journey back."

"Don't worry." Sango pocketed the shard and climbed aboard Kirara, holding onto the thread connected to the 'Spit-sect'. "Just don't forget about us." As Kirara took off, Sango added, "And go back to your family!"

"I won't forget! And I'll go back!" Mikisa waved from the mountaintop, watching Sango and Kirara disappear into the fog.

- - -

Sighing, Sango looked up at the Split-sect, buzzing softly beside her. 'I hope this works…' Kirara flew on with Sango aboard, the youkai following like it was supposed to. They were nearly back at the village now, so they didn't notice that they happened to fly over three arguing figures down below…

"OSUWARI!"

"ARGH!"

BAM!

"I told you, it's not my fault she ran off!" a female's voice rang out.

"Yes, it is! You were the last one with her!" a gruff voice yelled back at her from the ground.

"She was already acting strangely before. If anything, I think it was you and Miroku-sama who scared her off!"

"Us!? I think you mean only Miroku here!"

"I object, Inuyasha! Sango is the one I care about, and I know she feels the same way about me – there's nothing wrong with us being together."

"Except that you always go off asking some other girl to have your kids! She should be with me!"

"WHAT!?" Kagome suddenly shouted loudly. Inuyasha cringed at her voice, sensing that the girl was quite angry right about now.

He turned around very slowly. "Er… Kagome…" Inuyasha started hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but…" he looked downwards in shame. "I think I want to be with Sango."

"What!?" Kagome repeated again, though it wasn't a loud as before. "What are you talking about!? What about Kikyou?"

"Hm…" Inuyasha glanced to the side. "I… decided to forget about her. It's just too hard to be with her if she hates me that much.

Kagome stared at him. She closed her eyes. "Well, Inuyasha, I'm sorry too."

"Huh?" Inuyasha had a feeling she was probably going to say something really hateful to him now.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked defiantly at both Inuyasha and Miroku. "Because Sango is going to be mine!"

"Wha… WHAAAAT!?" Inuyasha's eyes boggled out while Miroku blinked. "What are YOU talking about!?"

"I told you, Sango is going to be with me and no one else!"

"Bu-but you can't do that!" Inuyasha stuttered. "Y-you're both girls!"

"So?" Kagome put on an air of boldness.

"S-SO!?" Inuyasha couldn't understand what was going on. "So you – huh?" Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"I smell…"

"I could have told you that," Kagome mumbled.

"GRR! I was GOING to say that I smelt Sango, and –"

"Sango-chan?" Kagome's demeanor suddenly changed. At that, Miroku unexpectedly dashed off towards the village. "Ah – Miroku-sama!" Kagome ran after him.

Inuyasha started to follow. "Hey,w-"

"Osuwari!"

"Argh!" Inuyasha pulled his face up from off the ground. "Kagome! That's not f-"

"Osuwari!!"

"Argh!!"

- - -

Kirara finally landed on solid ground once again. Sango tiredly slid off, still holding onto the thread tied around the Split-sect.

"Sango! Kirara!" Shippo came running up to the two as soon as he saw them.

"Hi, Shippo." Sango smiled.

"Uh!" Shippo stopped when he saw the youkai. "What are you doing with that youkai?" he pointed at it.

"Oh…" Sango glanced up at the yellow insect. "It's what's going to cure the others."

"Cure?"

"Mm…"

"Oh, I wish you told me about that earlier!" Shippo lamented.

"Hm? Why?"

"When you left, Kagome came out asking where you went. I told her you went back to the mountain and she got all worried and ran off to get Inuyasha and Miroku."

"Oh, no!" Sango sounded anxious. "I hope they didn't go looking for me… Hm?" She looked round at the forest, as did Shippo.

A strange noise was coming from there. First it was a low rumbling… then it began getting louder… and now… there were… voices? Three figures came into view… three very… familiar figures…

"Forget it, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled. "She's going to lose faith in you one of these days!"

"I believe our bond is the strongest – Ouf!" Miroku tripped as Kagome stepped on his robes.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome called, stepping over Miroku's fallen body. "Osuwari!"

"ArGh!" Inuyasha… once again fell flat on his face… of course…

Miroku stuck his staff out and tripped Kagome this time. "A-ha – Augh!" To which Inuyasha pulled Miroku backwards to make his way towards Sango. This skirmish seemed like it could take a while, the three of them each trying to get to Sango first before the other two could.

Sango paled at the sight of her three friends coming at her.

"Sango," Shippo stared up at the taiji-ya with panicked eyes, "what's going on!?"

Sango gulped and nervously looked down at the kitsune. "Don't worry. With this youkai we can get them back to normal." Sango held her hand with the thread up.

"But… it's not there," Shippo said weakly.

"What?" Sango whipped round and indeed what Shippo said was true – the youkai was no longer there. "Ah! Where did it go!?" Sango searched around frantically for the Split-sect.

Shippo helped to look too. "Ah! There!" Shippo pointed at the retreating insect, flying off to who knows where.

"Okay! Kirara, let's go after it!" At Sango's words, Kirara growled in understanding.

"I'm going, too!" Shippo jumped up onto Kirara's head.

Sango was about to get on as well when Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha came rushing at her. Her eyes widened in alarm as it looked like they were all about to pile-drive right into her.

"Sango-chan!"

"Wait for me!"

"You have to answer my question!"

"Gh-! Kirara, hurry!" Sango clambered onto Kirara's back. Just when she took off, the three left behind missed them at the last minute.

They flew through the trees, the three of them looking around the Split-sect.

"Ah! There it is!" Shippo pointed at something yellow hovering up ahead.

Kirara sped up to try and catch up to it. Coming in closer to the youkai, they prepared to grab it by the string. Sango reached out to catch it, just when she heard those oh-so-familiar voices coming from behind.

"Why are you riding on me if we're competing for her?"

"Just move it, Inuyasha!"

"I'll get to her first before either of you!"

Sango glanced back. 'What in the world…'

"Duck!" Shippo shouted.

"What?" Sango turned back around only to find a protruding tree branch smack her in the chest. Her arms hooked over it, and she let go to fall with a thud to the ground. "Ah…" Sango put a hand to her head. "Stupid!"

"Sango, are you alright?" Shippo doubled back with Kirara.

She looked up at them. "Don't worry about me – go and get the youkai."

"What? But -"

"The others are going to be after me as long as they're induced by the toxin. I'll only slow you down." Sango stood up. "You go after the youkai – it's the only way to stop this."

"Mm…mm!" Shippo nodded. Kirara turned around and went off again with Shippo clinging on.

Sango sighed with exasperation. "Hm?" She turned around to hear that thundering sound again. The others came into view, as noisy as ever. Sango's immediate reaction was to run out of panic. So she did. She rushed over to the side of the path, swatting away whatever got in her way. Sango couldn't remember ever having to run this fast before. Wanting to catch her breath, she took refuge behind a nearby tree.

She leaned against it, and slid down into a sitting position. Breathing heavily, she carefully peeked around the tree trunk for any signs of her pursuing friends. Seeing nothing there, she turned back around to relax, yet kept herself on alert just in case. Her eyes shifted around for any strange movement among the surrounding greenery.

'That's odd… I thought for sure they would have been able to catch up to me by now.' Taking one last look, Sango closed her eyes as a cool breeze managed to blow though the forest. 'I hope Shippo and Kirara come back soon…' Suddenly, she snapped her eyes open at the feeling of someone's presence. Looking back at her was a pair of amber eyes.

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Sango leant up against the tree.

"Surprised?"

"N-not really." Sango got up on her feet. "I thought you out the three of you would be able to find me with your nose and all."

"Hm." Inuyasha smirked. "Nice to see you think so much of me."

Sango sidestepped away from him. "So, where are the others anyway?"

"I ditched them," Inuyasha retorted without remorse. "I wouldn't have been able to find you as quickly with them on my tail."

"What tail?"

"Funny." The hanyou stepped closer to Sango.

"I-Inuyasha, stop! You don't know what it is you're doing!"

"Yes I do," he said glassy-eyed. "I'm following what my heart tells me to do."

Sango looked taken aback. She glanced to the side. "Oh, look! Kagome-chan!"

"What? Where?" Inuyasha whirled around in case Kagome tried to yell 'osuwari.' The thing was though, Kagome wasn't really there.

"Sorry, Inuyasha!" Sango whipped out her scented beads and threw it and his feet.

"Huh? Argh!" Inuyasha pulled his sleeve up to his face, Sango taking advantage of the moment to run off.

Again through the forest she ran, going past several trees and shrubbery lying about. She wasn't sure how far she had gone, but kept running in case Inuyasha recovered from her surprise attack. It wasn't long however until she was forced to stop. An arrow came whizzing across her path, Sango skidding to a halt.

"Uh – what?" Sango looked for the source of this assault. "Uh – Kagome-chan." Sango took a step back.

Kagome hopped off the rock she was standing on to join Sango on the ground. She was carrying her quiver of arrows and bow in hand. "I'm glad I found you, Sango-chan."

"Well, you weren't the first…" Sango gazed off to the side.

"What?" Kagome walked briskly towards her, stopping abruptly right in front of Sango. "Who was it? Did he do anything to you!?" she demanded rather sternly.

"N-no." Sango was surprised at Kagome's reaction. "It was Inuyasha, but he didn't do anything. I took care of it, don't worry."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again to look Sango straight in the eye.

Sango became apprehensive at this. "W-what?" Kagome suddenly flung her arms around Sango, causing her to stumble back. "Kagome-chan!"

"Sango-chan," Kagome said in a muffled voice. "Don't run away again."

Sango froze at Kagome's words. Running would have been the preferred thing to do, but… she couldn't help feeling sorry. Even with the knowledge that the youkai's toxin was running through her… just because it was Kagome… Sango put her arms behind Kagome's back.

"I won't run," Sango replied softly. "But Kagome-chan," she gently broke their embrace. "I have to tell you -"

"Wait," Kagome stopped her. "I want to show you something." She took Sango's hand and led her away to a place she found beforehand. She brought Sango to a small clearing surrounded by bushes.

"Um… Kagome-chan…" Sango felt uneasy as she looked around.

"Over here." Kagome tugged her hand over to the side of the clearing. "Look." She bent down and touched something. In her hands, Kagome was holding a small flower. She smiled and carefully picked it. "Isn't it pretty?" She handed it to Sango.

"I can't believe something like this is growing here." Sango started at the delicate flower she held.

"I knew you'd like it," Kagome beamed. She sat down on the soft grass, Sango joining her. Kagome tilted her head. "Sango-chan?"

"Hm?" Sango looked at her.

"Um… back at Kaede's village… when we were alone together…"

Sango was taken aback. "Kagome-chan, wait -"

"Hang on; I need to get this out." Sango stopped. She nodded her head and waited for her. "I think I may have… realized some feelings for you. I'm not what to do about them, but I know they're strong…"

"Kagome-chan, listen." Sango leaned in on her hand. "The reason you're feeling that is bec – ah!" Someone hiding in the bushes grabbed Sango underneath her arms and started pulling her back.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome lunged forward and grabbed onto one of Sango's legs. "Who's there!?" she shouted into the greenery. Taking a better look, she saw the top of some sort of staff poking above the bushes. Frowning, she climbed over Sango, giving the other girl a close-up view of her school skirt.

Sango heard a loud slapping noise before she fell back, Kagome's lower half of her body flattening her face. She pounded the ground to try and tell Kagome to get off. Instead, Kagome sat upright on her chest, glaring at the intruder. Sango tilted her head back to see who it was.

Sitting on the ground with a hand against his swollen cheek was Miroku. "Ah, Kagome-sama… that was nearly as hard as Sango's…"

"Miroku-sama, what do you think you're doing!?" Kagome fumed from atop Sango.

"Taking my fiancée back with me of course."

"That doesn't mean she can't break it off."

"Why would she want to do that?" Miroku held his hand up to exemplify his face. "I'm the good-looking Houshi whom every woman loves!"

Kagome bent down and cradled Sango's head protectively up against her chest. "All the more reason why she shouldn't be with you." Sango twitched at being in this position with Kagome, also finding that it was getting difficult to breathe.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha suddenly leapt from the trees. "What are you doing to Sango!?" He stomped over to her. "Get off!" He grabbed Kagome's arms and tried to pry her away.

"No! Let go!" Kagome tightened her grip on Sango.

As Inuyasha pulled, Sango found that she got dragged across the ground as well with Kagome, feeling all the more uncomfortable. She slipped away by pushing Kagome off, gasping for air when she was finally free. Sitting up, this time she found Miroku hugging her from behind.

"Sango, let's go!" he advised her, but instead she slammed her palm in his face so that he had to let go of her.

Standing up prominently, she shouted, "Alright, stop!" Everyone froze to look at her. "Okay…" she huffed. "Listen, because I need to tell all of you something."

Inuyasha dropped Kagome. "You'll stay by my side?"

"You'll finally have my child?" Miroku chimed from behind.

"You're bisexual?" Kagome asked from the ground.

Sango put her hands on her hips. "No, no, and – what!?"

"What's bisexual?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"It's a person who has an interest in both genders," Kagome replied knowingly.

"Ah, see? I knew Sango liked me," Miroku pointedly stated. "Wait." He gazed up at Sango. "You like females too?"

Sango's face reddened at that accusation. "No, I don't!"

"Hm… too bad." Miroku folded his arms. "If we went to say hello to women together it could be a fun couple's activity. OW!" He fell to the side.

Sango kicked him hard in the side. "Houshi-sama, stop saying foolish things!" Disgruntled, she got back to the matter at hand. "As I was saying before, you three need to know something." She stopped when she saw Kagome with a despondent expression. "Kagome-chan?"

"So I guess… you really don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you…" Kagome muttered sadly.

"Eh – Kagome-chan…" Sango moved towards her. She bent down and spoke to her. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry, but it's just that -"

"At least…" Kagome gazed at her, teary-eyed. "Let me have this…" Without warning, Kagome leaned forward to kiss her.

Sango's eyes widened, finding that she couldn't move out of shock. Luckily for her, Inuyasha snatched the back of Kagome's uniform, holding her back.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagome!?" he bellowed at her.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, how can you be so cruel!?"

"What about _my _feelings!?" he raved. "It's not fair that you get to kiss Sango!"

"Which is something _I_ should obviously do first." Miroku came up from behind and turned Sango around to face him.

"S-stop it!" She slapped him across the face. Poor Sango now found that her poison protection mask could be used for something else as well.

"Ah! Here you – are…" Kirara and Shippo finally came back with the Split-sect in tow. The scene which greeted them was one of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku fighting over getting to kiss Sango, who was busy trying to pull away from everyone's grasp. "Hey, hurry up." Shippo tugged on the Split-sect's thread, signaling it to go to work.

Complying, the Split-sect flew over above the entangled group. Taking careful aim, one-by-one the youkai shot at each infected being there.

Surprised, Sango watched as each of her companions got a stunned look on their face, before falling to the ground. As they lay there, she crawled out from underneath them. Glancing up, she saw Shippo waving at her.

"Shippo, you finally came!" she said with relief.

"Looks like it was just in time, too," he observed. "So that was what they needed to be cured of?"

"Yeah…" Sango sighed tiredly. "Come on; let's bring them back to Kaede's."

- - -

Shippo sat by the side of the room watching Kaede change the towels on his friends' foreheads. They were resting again until they woke up. Sango came in with Kirara. They had been out returning the Split-sect to Mikisa.

Sango slipped Hiraikotsu off. "How are they?"

"Still the same," Shippo mused. "Did everything with you go fine?"

"Yeah." Sango took a seat next to him with Kirara. "Thank goodness this is all over."

"If the antidote works," Shippo mumbled.

"Ah… don't say that…" Sango put her hand to her face.

"Sorry," Shippo smiled.

"Mm…"

Everyone looked up as they saw the three stir. Slowly, they each opened their eyes and blinked.

"Are you guys okay?" Shippo padded over to them.

"Uh… what happened?" Kagome gazed lethargically at him.

"You… don't remember?" Sango got up on her knees.

"Why?" Inuyasha sat up sluggishly. "Should we?"

Miroku propped himself up on his forearm. "Do you mean when we were attacked on the mountain?"

"Eh? Uh, no… never mind." Sango waved her hands in front of her. "I'm just glad you're all fine now."

- - -

There she was; sitting by the river with he arms resting on her knees. She brought her right arm up and leant her head against it. Sango let out a breath of air. Her eyes fell down to the riverbed, watching the water move across in small waves. She lay back onto the grass. The previous events of the day passed through her mind, but she let them go as the clouds above went by. Everything was back to normal now.

Or was it? Watching Sango with affection from behind was one of her friends, a soft expression on their face. Before leaving, this thought went through their mind: 'I remember.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Aw… there we go, ambiguous ending and all. I hope everything was okay. Ja ne.


End file.
